


Two Minds And All The Places They Have Been

by space_angel



Series: Into the Dark [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_angel/pseuds/space_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door that leads between the Enterprise and the Winchester bunker has been discovered, but not revealed. As Carol Marcus struggles with having been possessed, the Enterprise crew deals with the overall struggles of space, the Winchesters find an unexpected addition to their family, and Kevin begins to question his place in that family, the door connects them in ways neither world ever expected. Its presence will lead to an accidental crossing of the two worlds that will leave a pair of star crossed lovers wondering if they can truly be together, or if their love will change the worlds they know. </p><p>Title of work and some chapters inspired by Bloodstream by Stateless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can Feel You Behind My Eyes

Carol walked off the bridge quickly, suddenly short of breath and light headed. Two years had passed since she was possessed, but it still haunted her, and now and then, despite the therapy, it still disrupted her work. Sometimes, when crewmembers were talking, she imagined they were talking about her, and what she had done. It filled her with shame, to the point of another panic attack. Her work no longer brought her joy, only anxiety. 

There were over two years left on their five year mission, and as soon as they were finished, Carol planned to leave Star Fleet. She had considered leaving earlier, but they were in the middle of uncharted space, so she’d just have to deal with it for now. Besides, she’s not sure if that’s what she really wanted. After her father’s disgrace, she had hoped to prove herself, and in the process, she had found a family aboard the Enterprise. She was sure of her place here, knew that Jim would never make her leave unless he thought it was what was best for her, and right now he thought the best place for her was here, with her new family. But, Carol wasn’t sure she could take it any longer.

The panic attacks were becoming more frequent, and she was having trouble focusing. There only seemed to be one place she really felt at home anymore. Her feet carried her there out of habit now as she struggled to breathe. The observation deck doors slid closed behind her. This was the place she had been freed, and was the place where she could float away into nothing, just let herself look out at the vastness of space and pretend she was out there. She would close her eyes and imagine the coldness of it, the lack of air, the weightlessness, and she wondered if she shouldn’t be afraid, but all she could feel was numbness. That was what she craved, a reprieve from this hypersensitivity she had been experiencing.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, just allowing herself to breathe in and out. When she opened them, her mind clearer now, she noticed someone sitting in the corner where the window met the wall, looking out into the dark. Normally, when people saw her enter, they left, giving her privacy; they all knew about her condition. This person, however, was wearing civilian clothes and didn’t even look at her. As she stared at him, it suddenly occurred to her that she recognized him.

Walking over, she sat down beside him, “You’re the man, the one that was an angel.”

He looked at her, “Yes, Castiel. And you are Carol Marcus. You were possessed by a demon the last time I was here.”

Carol nodded, “I must be going crazy. There’s no way you can be here. You went back to 2013, so this must be a hallucination.”

“No,” he said, “I am truly here. You are not seeing things.”

“How did you get here then?” She asked.

“I’m not supposed to talk about it,” he said, looking back out the window again.

“Alright, can you at least tell me why you’re here? There aren’t more…” Carol felt her throat constrict.

“No…” Cas said, “I couldn’t sleep. Dean and Sam left to attend the funeral of a fellow hunter, and I chose to stay behind. Without Dean there though, I found I had trouble sleeping alone.”

“Why did you stay behind?” Carol asked.

Castiel shifted, “The hunter was a woman. She and Dean had been… intimate, at one time. The two of them had a bad falling out, and she cut him off completely. It wasn’t until she died that we learned she had been pregnant by Dean, and had given birth to a son. He’s five years old.”

“What’s his name?”

“Robert,” Cas said, “After Robert Singer. He had been a friend to them both, and was close with her. Apparently, he had helped her out after her husband was killed on a job. Bobby died not long before the birth of her son.”

“Are you going to keep him?”

“Yes, I believe so,” Cas said, “Dean wants him, even though he is also afraid of raising a child. However, I am not sure it is the wisest course. He will be living with five men, and, seeing as how he just lost his mother, I believe it would be better if he had some sort of mother figure, but there is no other family he can live with.”

Carol sighed and looked out at the stars, “I know how that is.”


	2. The Silence Surrounds You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at my friend's request I have added in specifically who the mother is. If you don't remember her, she was in 3.01, The Magnificent Seven. So I changed a single sentence on her back story in chapter 1 if you've already read it and would like to go back and find that one, but otherwise, you should be good. She was the only female hunter who wasn't dead/a minor, so there you have it. Enjoy.

“She’s getting worse Jim,” McCoy said. Jim was sitting across from him, a bourbon in hand. It had been a hard day, and they’d both needed a drink. The Enterprise had been attacked, and during, Carol Marcus had almost gotten them all killed when she’d been spacing out. How anyone could seem so vacant when they were being fired on by aliens that wanted to kill them was beyond McCoy. After they’d gotten away, she’d finished her shift, but at its end, she’d run off the bridge having another panic attack. McCoy and Jim had been working late, McCoy tending to everyone that had been wounded, and Jim tending to everyone in general. Now they were both beat, but still too tense to go back to their quarters, so here they sat, “The therapy isn’t working. There’s no way she’ll make it to the end of the mission.”

“Johnson’s an idiot, anyways,” Jim said, “Maybe you could take over her sessions?”

“Johnson is not an idiot and you know it,” McCoy snapped, “I’m up to my eyeballs as it is, Jim. Pavel’s already telling me I work too much, and complaining that he never sees me, and when he does, I’m too tired to-”

“Whoa,” Jim held up a hand, “You and Pavel are having problems?”

“No, Jim, I work 100 hour weeks and there’s no consequences,” McCoy said, “Of course we’re having problems. These past few months have been hell for everyone.”

“I know,” Jim said.

“I know you know. You’re taking the worst of it. I don’t know how bad it is because you won’t report for a physical, but I know it’s pretty damn bad,” McCoy said.

“What do you think I should about Carol then?” Jim said, “She wouldn’t just quit working, even if I tried to make her. She’d view it as freeloading or something. And I can’t get her home. So, what?”

“You’re deflecting,” McCoy sighed, “I don’t know, Jim. I’m the doctor, not the captain, for a reason. Ask Spock or something.”

Jim tensed, then visibly forced himself to relax, “We’re not doing so hot ourselves.”

“Like I said, the past few months have been hell for everyone. Even uptight, pointy-eared robots.”

“It’s mostly my fault,” Jim ran a hand over his face, “I can’t compartmentalize like he does, and the stress of the job is running over into our private life. Luckily, we’re making contact with the last planet in this system tomorrow. Hopefully things will quiet down after that.”

“Don’t hold your breath.”

 

Jim left McCoy’s office and headed back to his room. When he entered, Spock wasn’t there, but Dean was. He was sitting at the table, eating a replicated burger and fries. With a sigh, Jim sat down across from him, “Hey, what’s up.”

“You look rough,” Dean said, “Hard day?”

“Hard few months,” Jim said.

“I know what you mean,” Dean replied.

“What’s your story?”

“I just found out I’m a father,” Dean said, “Found out when his mom died. I just got back from her funeral today.”

“Who was she?” Jim asked.

“Her name was Tamara,” Dean said, “We met on a case awhile back. Her husband died, killed by one of the seven deadly sins. Literally, the sin was a person, and he killed him. They’d been hunting together since something killed their daughter. Then, we ran into each other about six years ago, had a short fling, then she cut me off completely. I never knew why. Guess I do now.”

“Huh,” Jim said, “Well, have you met the kid yet?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, “He’s five. Robbie.”

“Jeez,” Jim said, “What’s going to happen to him?”

“He’s with social services right now, but once the paperwork goes through, I guess I’m going to take him,” Dean said, “I wish there were better options. I don’t want to raise him in the hunter life, and I’m afraid of what Cas will think, but he’s my son.”

“There’s no other family?” Jim asked, and Dean shook his head. Jim sighed, “Dean, I never knew my father, you know that. I think you’re doing the right thing.”

Dean nodded, “Me too, but I don’t want to lose Cas.”

“He doesn’t want a child?”

“He hasn’t said.”

“Why don’t you ask him?”

Dean looked away, “So where’s Spock? You two aren’t fighting are you?”

Letting the topic drop, Jim said, “Yeah, but nothing serious. Just stupid stuff. I’m more worried about Carol right now.”

“Being possessed can break the strongest people,” Dean said.

“Any suggestions?”

“The same thing I told you last time,” Dean said, “Just be there for her. There’s nothing else you can do.”

“I don’t know if she can make it another two years,” Jim said.

“Have you tried talking to her about it?”

“No, I thought that would just make it worse. I figured the therapy would help, but it hasn’t. She’s just gotten worse,” Jim paused, then, “Hey, I’ll talk to Carol if you talk to Cas, okay?”

Dean hesitated, then stood and said, “Alright. I’ve got to get back, so I’ll talk to you later.”

“Sure thing,” Jim said as Dean headed for the door, but he stopped and turned when Jim said, “Hey, Dean. I’m glad you have a son.”

“Why’s that?” Dean asked.

“Well, I’m your offspring, and both you and Sam are with men right now. I’m glad neither of you had to cheat for me to be able to exist.”

Dean smiled, “Thanks, Jim.”


	3. You're My Saving Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title from Halo by Beyonce, which is the THE Destiel song. Anyways, enjoy.

“Hey,” Sam said as Dean walked through the door that led to the Enterprise, “Funny, Cas just got back from there, too.”

“What? He was there?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said, “I guess he was talking to Carol, said she wasn’t doing so good.”

“I heard that, too.”

“That’s too bad,” Sam said, gathering up his things, “Well, I was just going off to bed. Good night.”

“Yeah, night,” Dean said.

 

Cas was lying down on the bed, covers pulled up to his chin, and was staring at the ceiling. He heard Dean enter, recognized his heavy footsteps, but didn’t look up. That is, until he heard Dean starting to take his clothes off as he got ready for bed. Then he looked up. He watched Dean undress, and said, “I talked to Carol.”

“Sammy told me,” Dean said, “She’s not doing too good, huh? Jim said the same thing.”

“I can’t help feeling like I should do something to help her,” Cas said.

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do, especially not since we’re getting ready to leave for a few days tomorrow for that hunt,” Dean said. He paused for a moment, then, “Cas, I wanted to talk to you about Robbie.”

“What is it you wanted to discuss?” Cas said.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, only wearing his briefs, “It’s okay with you, him coming to live with us, right?”

“I’m not sure it’s best,” Cas said, and hurried to explain himself when Dean’s face fell, “I mean for him. He just lost his mother, Dean. He needs a woman’s touch in his life right now.”

“You don’t think I could take care of him?”

“On the contrary, Dean, I believe you will be an excellent father.”

“And you, too, Cas,” Dean said, “I mean, he’s mine, and I’m with you, so…”

Cas searched Dean’s eyes and saw a hopefulness there, “I did not realize you wanted me to be a part of his life.”

“What?” Dean leaned forward and cupped his face, “Cas, of course I want you to be a part of his life. He may not have a mom, but he’s definitely going to have two parents.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, reaching up and running a hand along Dean’s cheek until it came to rest on his neck. He used his grip to pull Dean in, pressing their mouths together in a sweet, tentative kiss. Cas smiled into it, “Perhaps you should get into bed now, Dean.”

Dean’s reply was to slide under the covers beside Cas. When he let his hands wander, he chuckled, “You’re not wearing any clothes.” Cas just smirked.

 

Kevin locked the door behind Sam, Dean, and Cas as they drove away in the Impala. He usually stayed behind to look after the bunker and to find information for them as they needed it. Going into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was a little taller now, and he’d filled out some since he’d started going on hunts with the Winchesters. His hair was almost always cut short now, sometimes buzzed when he couldn’t be bothered to take the time to trim it with the scissors and just went for the electric shaver. Jeans and t-shirts were usually as complicated as his wardrobe got, and he honestly couldn’t understand why Sam and Dean always wore so many clothes.

He sighed. It didn’t really matter how he looked anyways. Despite Gabriel’s return, Heaven being put back in order, Crowley getting almost turned into a human, everything, Kevin was still on Hell’s most wanted list. All in all, he didn’t get out much. Not that he had much interest in getting out. Sometimes when he did venture out, he would see something that reminded him of Channing or his mom, and he’d completely shut down right in the middle of the street, or shop, or restaurant. He’d have to call Dean or Sam so they could come get him.

His place was here, in the bunker. He left the bathroom and went out into the library. Returning to where he’d been sitting before he’d seen the others out, he sat down in front of a huge pile of books. He was currently working on updating the library’s catalog. Things had been added to the collection over the years that Sam and Dean hadn’t bothered to add in, other things needed to be relabeled or updated. It was a huge mess really. They’d told him to try to take it easy while they were gone, and he’d said he would, but he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he didn’t work. So instead, he’d been here, at the table, working like always. At least, he hoped so. He hated unexpected interruptions.


	4. Where My Demons Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by Demons by Imagine Dragons

Jim and Spock headed towards the transporter room. They were walking side by side, but the tension over their bond was palpable, and it made Jim cringe, “How long are you going to stay mad?”

“I am Vulcan, I do not-”

“Spock, I can feel you emotions, so there’s no point-” At that moment, Jim felt Spock slam down a barrier in their bond, cutting him off. He stopped midstride, gaping at Spock. The sudden emotional solitude brought tears to his eyes, and Spock looked regretful.

“Jim-”

“No,” Jim said, blinking and wiping at his eyes, “The diplomats from this new planet are waiting for us. Let’s go.”

Spock looked like he wanted to press the issue, but followed after Jim when he took off, moving faster than before. They entered the transport room just as the diplomats were beaming up. As they solidified, Jim choked. The species looked almost completely human, except for the strange blue tint to their skin, like they were cold, and their eyes. They were completely black. They’d read the reports describing the species, but Jim still had to stop and take a deep breath, reminding himself this was natural. 

Before they could even move to welcome the diplomats, there was a loud crack from behind them. Jim turned around. The crack had been a padd being dropped on the floor. Carol stood in the doorway, staring at the diplomats with wide, scared eyes, mouth agape, glued to the spot. Jim cleared his throat, “Carol?” She flinched, but didn’t look at him. Turning, she dashed out the door, and he could hear her footsteps fading as she ran down the hallway.

 

Len and Pavel stood side by side in the observation deck, looking out the viewing window. Pavel stayed completely still as Len brooded, and finally said, “Pasha, I’m sorry.”

“That isn’t fair, Len,” Pavel said, “You’re working far too much. There are other people on this ship that are just as qualified-”

“It isn’t a question of qualification,” Len snapped, “Sorry.” He looked away, his voice softening, “These are lives we’re talking about Pasha.”

“I know,” Pavel said, “And I know it’s selfish, but…” He choked back tears, turning away, “I miss you.”

Len grabbed him and turned him towards him gently, “Pasha, we have the rest of our lives.”

“Remember when,” Pavel chuckled, “We had talked about getting married.” Len nodded, and Pavel went on, his voice strained as his throat tightened, “When we get back to Earth, I’m taking you up on that.”

Smiling, Len said, “Alright.” He pulled Pavel to him, until their faces were inches away, but the sound of the door sliding open interrupted them. They turned to see Carol standing in the doorway, her face looking flushed, and they could see her shaking from across the room, could hear her ragged breathing as she struggled to get air into her lungs.

“Carol?” Len said, and she flinched and bolted out the door. 

He made as though to go after her, but Pavel grabbed his arm, “Len, leave her alone. Usually when she’s like that she wants to be alone. That’s why she comes here. It’s usually empty.”

“Yeah, but she seemed worse than usual,” Len said.

“She is,” Pavel said, “Which is why we should leave her.”

Len nodded, turning back to Pavel, “Pasha, I’m sorry. I know you two were close before what happened. It’s not fair that I’ve been leaving you so often when you’re going through a hard time, with Carol getting worse every day.”

Pavel swallowed hard, started to say something, and stopped. He moved into Len’s arm, letting him hold him, tears falling from his eyes when he felt Len kiss the top of his head. They were tears for Carol, for Len, for Jim and Spock, and for everyone they had lost on this five year mission.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Hikaru said.

“About what?” Monty asked from where he was sitting working on a computer.

“About Pavel and McCoy, and Kirk and Spock,” he said, “They’re all going through a hard time right now.”

“They love each other a lot,” Monty said, “They’ll make it.” He paused and turned to face Hikaru, who was sitting in another chair across the room, playing with a rubix cube that was all one color and had different sized and shaped blocks instead of the traditional colored one, “You aren’t upset with how much I’ve been working, are you?”

“No, it’s different,” Hikaru said, “You work in engineering, so when you’re busy and I’m done for the day, I just come sit down here like I am now. Besides,” He said, getting up and walking across the room to straddle Monty, “I think it’s hot when we have to do the quick cop and feel behind the warp core thing.”

Monty grinned, grabbing Hikaru’s ass, “I think we have time for a little of that now, don’t you think?”

Hikaru leaned in, his mouth already open, but stopped short at the sound of footsteps approaching them quickly. He didn’t even have time to move before Carol Marcus was running by, not even glances their direction. She disappeared, headed back towards the end of engineering where the water tanks were.

“What was that all about?” Hikaru asked.

“I don’t know,” Monty said, “Do you think we should follow her?”

“Probably,” Hikaru said, “We should check and make sure she’s okay. I didn’t see anyone following her, but who knows?”

“Right, let’s go then.” They stood up and walked in the direction Carol had went. For almost a half hour they searched for her, but couldn’t find her. 

Suddenly, Hikaru stopped dead, the water tubes heading out in all directions around him, “Oh, shit,” he said, “Monty, the door.”

“Door?” Hikaru gave him a pointed look, and it hit him, “Oh, blood hell, the door!”

“Come on, we need to go tell Kirk about this now.”


	5. Debate: Half Empty or Half Full?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by Marching Bands of Manhattan by Death Cab for Cutie

The sound of a door opening and slamming shut made Kevin jump. He stood and walked over to check the front door to find it secure still. He walked back into the library and noticed the tips of fingers on the ground. Jogging forward, he rounded a bookshelf to see a woman lying on there. He knelt beside her and flipped her onto her back. She wasn’t breathing.

Kevin remembered his health class from high school. It seemed like so long ago. He sprang into action, lifting her shirt up so he could better preform CPR, and was momentarily distracted. Shaking his head, as though to clear his mind, and aligned his hands on her chest. He pumped, then breathed air into her lungs, covering her mouth with his own. Finally, she gasped and breathed in a lungful of air. Coughing, she tried to sit, but he pushed her back, and said, “Hey, relax. You stopped breathing.”

She looked around, “Where am I?”

Uh,” Kevin said, “That’s complicated. You came through the door, right?” When she nodded, he continued, “Well, that door leads between the Enterprise and here.”

“Here?”

“Yeah, the year 2013.”

Carol let her head fall back and closed her eyes, “Oh… And you’re one of the… hunters?”

“Sort of,” Kevin sat beside her, “I’m a prophet. Of the Lord.”

“The Lord our Father, who art in Heaven?” Carol asked.

“That’s the one, except he's not really in Heaven,” Kevin said.

“Great,” She sighed, then cracked open her eyes, peering up at him, “You’re pretty cute for a prophet of God. I thought they were all guys that lived in the middle of a desert, wearing camel hair and eating honey and locusts.”

Kevin smiled and chuckled, then was serious, “What are you doing here? Usually only Jim and Spock, or Bones and Pavel come through that door.”

Carol looked up at him, confusion written all over her face, “I don’t understand. You’re saying the Captain not only knoww about the door, but uses it.”

“Yeah, regularly,” Kevin said, “He, Dean, and Sam are kind of related. Pretty distantly, but they kind of have a brotherly thing going. That’s why I’m surprised you’re here. Who are you?”

“Carol Marcus,” She whispered, “I work on the Enterprise. There were these diplomats, and I was going to greet them with the captain. I thought I could handle it, but…”

“Handle what?”

“Their eyes… they were black,” Carol choked out.

“You mean, like demons?”

Going quiet, Carol stared past him, and tears welled up in her eyes. Kevin felt a momentary panic. He didn’t know what to do when girls cried; he’d been living with four other men for the past two and a half years. He tried to lay a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away and yelled, “Don’t touch me!”

Kevin sat back on his haunches, trying to figure out what was going on. Through the sleep deprived, over-caffeinated haze that comprised his brain, he remembered Sam and Dean telling him about a woman that had been possessed the first time they’d accidentally transported to the Enterprise. That Advanced Placement pre-prophet knowledge helped him put two and two together. _Resulting in four_ , his brain supplied, _four demons that is: Lackeys one through three and the King himself_. The first Enterprise encounter with demons had been eventful.

His chest clenched, whether with rage towards Crowley or sympathy for Carol, or both, he didn’t know. Even though he hadn’t been involved directly with Carol’s possession, he still felt responsible. It weighed on him, like Channing’s and his mom’s deaths. He reached out and took Carol’s hand, holding it tightly when she tried to pull it away, clasping it between his own, “Carol, look at me.” He repeated himself until she finally met his eyes, “It’s going to be okay, alright? Let’s get you into the other room so you can lay down.”

She nodded and he helped her up, guiding her into one of the extra rooms they kept made up, just in case. He sat her on the side of the bed, then went off to grab more blankets, a glass of water, and a damp washcloth. When he got back, she was curled up on one side, facing away from him. He tried to gently place a hand on her arm, but she still flinched, and he quickly reassured her, “Hey, it’s okay. It’s just me. Here, drink some of this,” He said, handing her the glass of water. She drank some, then laid back down, staring up at the ceiling, sniffling softly and obviously trying to hold back tears.

He put the blanket over her and the washcloth on her forehead. As he left the room, he turned the light off, but left the door partially open, saying, “You’re safe here, Carol.” She made a small noise in her throat, and taking that as her response, Kevin left.

Sitting back down in front of the cataloging he’d been doing, he found he couldn’t focus. His mind was occupied by the memories of Channing’s neck snapping, of his mom’s eyes glowing red, and he found he was having trouble breathing. _Not this time_ , his brain said. It was the first clear thought he’d had in a long time, one that had meaning and purpose. He didn’t know how he could save someone from their nightmares when he couldn’t even control his own, but he wanted that more than anything. Maybe that’s why he was so set on this. If he couldn’t save himself, then he’d at least save her.


	6. A Thing So Dear

Sam was laying in his motel room bed. Dean and Cas were in their room, having left after they’d patched him up. The gash from his left shoulder down to his rib cage was probably bad enough that he could have gone to the hospital, but that meant questions. He’d had worse anyways. The whiskey was helping too. Closing in his eyes, he prayed to Gabriel. Well, maybe he shouldn’t call it praying. He sent images of him and Gabriel doing all kinds of dirty things.

It must have got his attention, because the next moment he heard the whooshing of feathers. He tried to sit up, but groaned an flopped back onto his back, even that making him flinch. He’d been sitting up enough to see the smile fade from Gabriel’s face though. Gabe was on him in a second, and before he knew it, his chest felt fine. Cracking open his eyes, he looked down at his chest to see it completely healed. He smiled up at his archangel, “That’s not why I called you.”

“I know,” Gabe said, “But we couldn’t really do the things you had in mind with that getting in the way, could we?” Gabriel kissed up and down his chest where the wound had been.

“Dean has a son,” Sam said.

“Way to kill the moment,” Gabe said, sitting up, “So Castiel really was ball-less then?”

Sam shoved him playfully, “No, the kid’s five. It was before he and Cas got back together.”

“That’s sweet,” Gabe said, leaning down to latch onto one of Sam’s nipples.

Groaning, Sam was momentarily distracted, but he gently push Gabe back again, “I’m telling you because the kid, Robbie, is going to come live with us. Also, this should put your concerns to rest.”

“My what?”

“You concerns about how Jim was going to be, thousands of years in the future, when me and Dean were childless and dating men,” Sam said, “No cheating involved after all.”

“I wasn’t _concerned_ ,” Gabriel said, “I know I have you right where I want you.” He straddled Sam and rubbed himself against him.

“Oh yeah,” Sam said, “Sure, Gabe, you never worried about it.” He smirked and flipped them before Gabriel knew what hit him, rutting against him, “And this sex isn’t going to be amazing I’m-so-glad-you’re-faithful sex at all then, is it? Just the regular, old, boring stuff.”

“Boring? We’ll just see about that!” Gabriel said, flipping them again.

 

“She’s what?” Jim said.

“She disappeared in the back of engineering,” Scotty said, “We can only assume she went through the door.”

Jim rubbed his eyes, turning away to think. When he turned back around, he looked more tired than he had before, “Alright, that’s fine.”

“Fine? Have you lost your mind, Captain?” Scotty said.

“Sir, we don’t even know if she’s okay. If she was having another panic attack and her airways closed up…” Sulu said, looking to McCoy for verification.

“He’s right,” McCoy said, “If her airways closed up, she might have lost consciousness, asphyxiated.”

“Dean or Sam or someone was probably there,” Jim said, “They would have told us if something was wrong.”

“And if they weren’t there?” Scotty asked. They all went silent. For the twenty-third time that day, since closing the link between their minds, Spock tried to reestablish contact with Jim. Apparently, Jim was still upset. Even though Spock had lifted the barrier he’d put up earlier as soon as they’d finished speaking with the diplomats, he hadn’t been able to open the link again. It appeared that Jim had put up his own barrier, and was keeping Spock out of his mind. He almost sighed, but stopped himself.

“Shouldn’t we bring her back here anyways, so she can get some help?” Sulu said.

“No,” Jim said, “The diplomats are still on board, and are going to be for another few days. I think, given their appearance, that it’s better if she stays there. It’ll be a good break for her.”

“Yeah, let’s have her stay in the place where the original demons came from, that’ll be good for her,” McCoy said.

“Dean has assured me that the bunker is safe on numerous occasions,” Jim said, “And we’ve been there. We know it is. They’ve even vamped up security since that run in with the Romulans. There’s nowhere safer for her, at least mentally. This place and the people in it just remind her of that time she was possessed. It’s not good for her. If it wasn’t for the fact that we’re in uncharted space with no Federation stations anywhere, I’d have had her leave a long time ago.”

They were all quiet for a moment, until finally Pavel spoke up, “Even if Sam, Dean, and Cas were gone, Kevin never leaves. He would take good care of her.”

“Yeah, he is always there, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Pavel said, “We’ve become good friends. I believe that if Carol needed help, he would give it. He is probably the best for the job even, given his history with demons.”


	7. Some Place Where I Can Lay My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from The Weight by The Band.

Kevin awoke with a start to the sound of something clanging. He bolted upright in his chair, realizing he must have fallen asleep while he was working, and a paper stuck to his forehead. Carol’s laughter startled him again, and he quickly snatched the paper off his head, setting it back down. The sound he had heard was the tray Carol had been carrying being set down on the table. She smiled, “Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s fine,” He said, stretching, “What’s that?”

“Toast and coffee,” She said, handing one plate and mug to him.

They ate in silence, suddenly awkward. Kevin had just taken a bite of toast when Carol asked, “What size are you?”

Kevin nearly choked, swallowing painfully, “What?”

“Your clothes? Can I borrow some? Unless you have women’s clothes around somewhere.”

“We don’t,” Kevin said, “Uh, sure, I guess you can borrow some of mine. They’re in my room. I’ll show you.” They walked down to Kevin’s room. When they entered, he was embarrassed by the mess. He hadn’t realized what a pigsty it was in there until Carol entered, looking around. He had papers all over the walls, and clothes and books all over the floor and tables. He tried to act nonchalant about it, “The clean ones are in the drawers.”

Carol walked over and opened them all, searching until she finally pulled out a pair of cargo pants and a t-shirt, “These ought to do it.” She turned and smiled. Kevin smiled back. Finally, she looked away and said, “Do you mind?”

“Oh, right,” Kevin said, and left the room. He waited outside until she came out. The cargo pants were too big, and she’d cinched them with a belt, but they were still baggy on her. The t-shirt was almost too small for her chest, her breasts making the fabric pull tight. He stared at them for a moment too long.

“Like what you see?” She asked.

“What?” He said, then realized he was staring and looked away, “Oh, no. I mean, yes. Uh…”

Carol laughed and smiled at him, “So, which is it? No or yes?”

Kevin looked back, and with an unexpected surge of confidence, said, “Yes.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Alright then. So, what is there to do around here?”

“I could give you a tour of the place, if you want?”

“Sounds good.”

They walked around, Kevin showing her various parts of the bunker, until they made their way to the garage. Carol looked at the cars stored there, and Dorothy’s motorcycle. Running her hand over one of the various older cars there, she said, “This really is the past, isn’t it.”

“Yeah,” Kevin said, “And you’re really from the future.”

“Yeah,” She said, “My dad was obsessed with methods of transportation, including ancient ones like these. But Starships were his real passion.”

“What happened to him?”

“He was killed,” Carol said, choking up a little, “By a superhuman man named Khan. My dad woke him up, manipulated him into helping him, and was…” A tear slid down her cheek, “I watched him die.”

“I’m sorry,” Kevin said, “It seems like all I do is watch people die. It never gets easier.”

“You lost someone close to you?”

“My girlfriend, and my mom,” Kevin said.

“I’m sorry,” Carol reached out and grabbed his hand. When Kevin didn’t pull away, she must have taken it as permission to let it all out. She started to bawl.

Kevin, not sure what to do, said, “Hey, it’s alright.”

“No it’s not,” She cried.

“You’re right,” Kevin said, pulling her into him. He held her as she cried on and on, “You’re right. It’s not alright. But you, Carol, you’re going to be alright.”

“I need some air,” Carol said.

“Let’s go outside then,” Kevin said, leading them out the garage door. They walked in silence, still holding hands, shoulders touching, for maybe a mile down the road. The sound of tires squealing made them stop. An Oldsmobile flew around the corner, headed right towards them. Carol jumped back, but Kevin walked up to the side of the road. The car skidded to a halt beside him.

Garth leaned out the driver’s window, “You’ve got to get out of here. They’re coming!”

“Who?” Kevin said, but at that moment, a large black cloud came around the corner, bearing down on them, “Damnit. Carol, come on!” Kevin turned to her, extending his hand, but she was frozen on the spot, eyes wide and staring at the black cloud of demons headed straight for them. He ran over, grabbed her arm, and started to pull to towards the car, “Call Sam,” he said.

Garth pulled out his phone and started dialing. They ran around the car to the passenger side, but the demons were on top of them. The black smoke hit them like a wave, pushing them and making it difficult to move. It was all around them, tearing at their skin and clothes and hair. Kevin squeezed Carol’s hand tight.


	8. They Should Never Have Taken The Very Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down by The Band

With all the strength he could muster, Kevin pulled Carol forward, pushing her into the car ahead of him. He lunged in after her, struggling with the door until it finally pulled shut. They breathed heavily, watching Garth, until he finally said, “Hey, it’s Garth. We’re just outside the bunker, and we have a slight problem. Uhm, we’re in the Oldsmobile surrounded by demons?”

Kevin heard a muffled shout of “Gabriel!” from the phone. A few seconds later, there was a bright flash of light, and the black cloud evaporated. Gabriel stood in front of the car. He gave a cheerful wave and a prance, and then was gone again.

“Yeah, they’re gone,” Garth said, “Thanks, Sam.” They talked for another minute or two, then hung up. Garth turned and smiled at them, “Well, fancy running into you two. Let’s head back to the-” His phone went off again, “Un momento,” he said, answering it. He talked quietly for a couple of minutes.

Kevin turned to Carol, “Are you alright?”

She was still breathing heavily, but she nodded. Garth hung up the phone and turned back to them, “Sorry, I have to go again.”

“What? Where? You just got back.”

“There’s this thing I have to do. Sorry, duty calls,” Garth turned to Carol, “It was nice meeting you though, uh…”

“Carol,” Kevin said.

“Carol,” Garth said. He turned back to Kevin and raised his eyebrows a couple times at him.

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Just go.” He opened the door and got out, then helped Carol out.

“I should be back in a couple of hours,” Garth said.

“Yeah, that’s what you said last time, then you disappeared for months,” Kevin said.

Garth just shrugged, and giving a little wave, he put the car in gear and drove off.

 

Sam woke up as the Impala came to a stop. Opening his bleary eyes, he said, “Are we back already?”

“No, we’re making a pit stop,” Dean said, turning the car.

Trying to figure out where they were, Sam said, “Where?”

“Conway Springs,” Dean said.

“Isn’t this an hour out of our way?”

“Yeah, but I want to check on Krissy.”

“Right,” Sam said.

They pulled up in front of the house. It looked like the kids were keeping it in pretty good shape. Getting out, they walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened to reveal Josephine. She smiled at them, “Sam, Dean, welcome! Who’s your friend?”

“This is Cas,” Dean said, “Mind if we come in?”

“Not at all,” She said, stepping back, “Aiden, the Winchesters are here!”

A minute later, Aiden entered the living room just as they were sitting down. Josephine walked in with a tray full of mugs. As she passed them out, she said, “Are you guys here on business?”

“No, just checking in,” Dean said.

“When did that happen?” Sam asked, gesturing to the small, gold band on Josephine’s ring finger.

“A year ago last week,” She said, smiling.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Dean asked. Aiden walked up and wrapped an arm about Josephine’s waist, smiling. She looked up at him, smiling, her eyes shining.

“Congratulations,” Cas said.

“Thanks,” Aiden replied.

“Yeah, congrats,” Dean said, “But I thought you and Krissy…” He stopped at the look on both their faces. Josephine looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“I love Josephine, but I didn’t know that until Krissy left,” Aiden said.

“Left?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, she got restless, and left. She sends us emails sometimes, tells us about her hunts,” Josephine said.

“She’s hunting by herself?” Dean sounded ticked.

“Yes,” Aiden said, “I tried to stop her, but like you said, she can hurt me. I looked for her for a while, but eventually Josephine convinced me to come home. Krissy obviously didn’t want to be found.”

Dean stood up, “Oh, she’s getting found. One way or another.”

 

Kevin and Carol walked back to the bunker. She was being quiet after what had happened, so Kevin talked to fill the silence, “Garth’s really a good guy. He let me stay on his house boat once when I needed to hide out from Crowley. You met him, right? The King of Hell?”

They were just outside the door now, and Kevin realized Carol had stopped a few feet behind him. He turned and said, “Carol?”

She smirked, “Not really.” Her eyes went completely black.


	9. I Won't Waste A Minute Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol.
> 
> We're getting close to the end of this one guys!

Jim was glad he got back to the room before Spock. He didn’t want to have a discussion about their relationship after having to kiss diplomat ass all day and run his ship on top of it. They’d left the bridge at the same time, but Spock had to go to the labs. Maybe if he had said screw the labs, the experiments, the work. If Spock had done that, maybe he’d consider talking it out, but he hadn’t. He was there right now, working away like a diligent Vulcan, instead of here with Jim.

Taking off everything but his briefs, Jim didn’t bothering showering or eating. He fell onto the bed facedown and slipped off to sleep. He was asleep for no more than an hour though when a weight on the bed woke him up. Trying to pretend he was still asleep, he kept his eyes shut.

“T’hy’la…” Spock said, and Jim knew that Spock knew he was awake. Of course he knew. Damn Vulcan.

“What?” Jim said, probably more harshly than the situation warranted.

“I am sorry I woke you,” Spock said, “Do you want me to leave?”

Jim was silent. He wasn’t sure, but when Spock stood up, Jim’s arm shot up of its own volition, latching on tightly to his husband’s hand. Spock shuttered, surely feeling all of his emotions in that one touch. Jim’s mind was a jumble of _love you so much you stupid Vulcan idiot why did you hurt me please don’t leave_. Through the touch, for a brief moment, Jim saw himself, through a glass pane, dying. His throat tightened, “Spock, come here.” He tugged on his hand.

Spock stripped down to his briefs and climbed in the bed next to Jim. They were quiet, staring at each other, for a while. Slowly, Jim let down the barrier in their bond he’d been holding up all day. It had been exhausting, and he felt immediate relief to have it gone. He let all the stress and tiredness, the anxiety and fear, all the emotions he’d been keeping inside for the past few months out. Spock pulled him towards him, holding him, “It will be alright.”

“Make me forget?” Jim said.

“Of course, t’hy’la,” Spock said, sliding his hand into Jim’s briefs.

 

“Come back with us,” Dean said.

Krissy let her arms, which had been crossed, drop, “What?”

“Like it or not kiddo, you’re family,” he said.

“We’ve got the room,” Sam said.

“I’m not going to stop hunting,” Krissy said.

“We’re not asking you to,” Dean said, “But the way you’re living now, Krissy, it’s dangerous. We know, we’ve lived it, too. You deserve better – a home, and a family.”

“My dad’s dead, Dean. I don’t have a family,” Krissy said, starting to back away towards the door.

Cas reached out and grabbed her arm gently, just holding her in place, and laced the fingers of his other hand with Dean, “Family is what you make of it.”

“You can come and go as you please,” Sam said, “You’re an adult and no one’s going to stop you, but at least you’ll have a place to come back to. Instead of this.” He gestured to the dingy motel room.

Krissy was quiet for a minute, and they all tensely waited until she said, “Alright, we’ll try it out. But if I don’t like it, I’m leaving.”

“What’s not to like? You’ll get to spend every day with my sparkling personality,” Dean said with a wink.

“Knock it off,” Sam said, “We need to get going. We’re already late.”

“Late to what?” Krissy asked, grabbing her duffle.

“We have a meeting with social services,” Dean said, “We’re picking up one more before we head back to the bunker.”

 

Garth walked into the empty warehouse to find Gabriel leaning nonchalantly against a pillar. When he saw him, Gabriel pushed off of it and walked up to meet him, “It took you long enough. Do you have what I asked for?”

“Right here,” Garth said, holding up a bag that bulged with its contents.

“Alright, let’s get this set up,” Gabriel said, “Sam will be here soon and I want to be ready.”

“Are you sure this will work?” Garth asked, “It’s pretty dangerous, isn’t it?”

“I’m an archangel, what could go wrong?”

“You were dead!”

“And now I’m not,” Gabriel said with a smirk, “Don’t worry. Ol’ Lucy won’t get the drop on me this time.”

 

Pavel collapsed, sweaty, on Len’s chest. He sighed contentedly, “I’m so happy you took the night off.”

“Well, Nurse Chapel deserved the promotion,” Len said.

“You promoted Christine?” Pavel said, sitting up on his elbows.

“Yeah, she’ll have more responsibilities from now on,” he said, “I should be home at a decent hour at night now.”

Pavel smiled down at him, “I love you, Len.”

“And I you, Pasha,” Len said as Pavel leaned down and kissed him.


	10. I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. A truly beautiful song that I recommend highly.  
> Read on my friends, and enjoy.

“Take me instead,” Kevin said.

Carol’s head fell back and she laughed, “How cute.”

“I’m a prophet, it’s a good deal,” Kevin said, “She’s no one. Take me.”

“No one? She’s from the future you twit,” Carol said, “Her basic history class is going to be more useful than any of your tiny tablets.”

“Then let’s make a better deal,” Kevin said.

“Yes, let’s,” A voice said. They turned to see Crowley.

Carol inclined her head, “Sire, I was just getting ready to contact you.”

“Yes, I’m sure you were,” Crowley said, “But do be quiet now. The adults are talking.” With a flick of his wrist, Carol was pinned against the wall of the bunker, looking pissed.

“What do you want Crowley?” Kevin asked.

“The real question is: what do you want, Kevin?” Crowley said, “You want to the save the pretty girl so she can go back to her rightful place in the future, is that it? Or maybe you want her to fall madly in love with you? Stay here so you can shag all night and day?”

“No,” Kevin said, “She’s just been through enough. She’s innocent. That's all.”

“Those Winchesters are really rubbing off on you,” Crowley said, “Alright, I’ll let her go free, if you make a deal with me in return.”

When he didn’t continue, Kevin said, “What?”

“The key to Oz,” Crowley said, “I want it.”

“We don’t have it. Dorothy took it with her.”

“I know, but you’re a smart boy Kevin, you were in Advanced Placement after all, so I think you can figure something out. I’ll give you one year.”

“Why do you want it?”

“Well, you see, I’m going to… not tell you because it’s none of your bloody business. Do we have a deal for poor Carol or not?”

Kevin turned and looked at Carol. As he stared at her, her eyes went completely black again, and an unsettling smirk twisted her face. He breathed in deeply, preparing himself, and turned back to Crowley, “Alright, we’ve got a deal, but I am not kissing you.”

Smiling, Crowley walked up to him, reaching into his coat and pulling out a scroll of paper. Unrolling it, he summoned up a pen, “I’m only making an exception for you because you’re my favorite prophet, Kevin. So savor it.”

Snatching the pen, Kevin scrawled his name along the bottom without really looking at it. The moment his pen left the paper, Carol’s head snapped back and the demon flew out with a scream. She collapsed to the ground, and Kevin rushed to her side, checking to make sure she was alright.

“Ta-ta,” Crowley said, tucking the contract back into his suit, and disappearing.

 

Dean and Cas sat in a couple of chairs by the exit of the social services office. They’d signed all the papers, and now they were just waiting as the worker retrieved Robbie. As they waited, Cas slid his hand over and into Dean’s, but said nothing. Finally, the worker and Robbie came out of a nearby room. They stood, still hand in hand.

He was a thin, tan boy, his skin just hinting at his mixed heritage, giving him a warm look. His hair was whispy and black, and just a tad too long. The clothes he wore hung off his frame, and his backpack was stuffed full, making him seem even thinner. Walking up to Dean, the worker held out the duffle bag that held Robbie’s things, but Cas grabbed it first, letting go of Dean’s hand.

“I’ve got it,” He said.

Dean smiled at him, then walked up to Robbie, kneeling down it front of him, “Hey, little man, do you know who I am?” Robbie nodded, so Dean went on, “I’m Dean, your dad, and that’s Cas. He’s my…”

“Guardian angel,” Cas said, “I’m here to look out for him, and now for you too, Robbie.”

Robbie’s eyes widened, “You’re an angel?”

“I was,” Cas said, “I’m human now. But I’d like to watch over you still, if that’s alright with you.”

Nodding, Robbie gave Cas a shy smile, “Okay. My mommy told me angels were real. She said-” He choked up, and tears welled up in his eyes. They started to slide down his cheeks, and then he was bawling. Dean reached out and pulled him in close, picking him up in his arms and rocking him gently.

“Shh,” Dean whispered, “It’s going to be okay. I’m here.”


	11. You're My Wonderwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondewall by Oasis is stuck in my head. Can you tell?
> 
> More Carol/Kevin and dad!Dean and dad!Castiel. :)

Carol shot up in bed, her eyes darting over to Kevin, who sat rigid in a chair beside the bed. As soon as her eyes made contact with his, she burst into tears. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling her into him and shushing her. She cried for some time, and he rocked her. Finally, she quieted and pulled back, looking up at him, and swallowing hard, she said, “Thank you.”

Kevin just shook his head, turning away. Carol was shaking in his arms, and her hand trembled when she reached up and turned his face back to her. He sat completely still as she rearranged to straddle him. She ran her hands over his face, down his neck, over his chest and arms, till she came to his hips. When he tensed, she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his. She kissed him until he relaxed again, returning it, deepening it by the moment. A cold hand slipping into his pants made him jump.

“Sorry,” Carol whispered against his lips.

“You don’t have to… I mean,” Kevin said, then stuttered to a stop when she wrapped her hand around him.

“This isn’t repayment,” Carol said, “I want to do this.”

Kevin gave her a little crooked smile, “Alright, then let me…” He flipped them so that she was under him. Undoing her pants, he slipped them down her hips along with her underwear, pulling them off as she drew her shirt over her head. He kissed down her torso, until he was hovering just over her core, feeling the heat rising off of her. He looked up at her, “Are you sure?”

“If you don’t, I’m going to…” She said, wrapping her legs around his head and pulled him to her.

 

“Thanks for dropping me off,” Sam said. It had been a few hours’ drive back, and he was exhausted, but he had plans.

“What exactly are you doing here?” Dean asked, eyeing the empty warehouse.

“Gabriel,” was all Sam said, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Never mind, I don’t want to know,” he said.

Sam looked into the back seat. Krissy was on her phone. She’d been using it on and off all night, staring out the window quietly the rest of the time. Beside her, Cas sat with Robbie curled up in his lap, his hand resting on the sleeping boy’s head, stroking his hair. He smiled and gave them a little wave. Krissy’s waved back distractedly, and Cas just smiled at him, then returned his attention to Robbie. Apparently he was taking his role of new father very seriously.

Turning, Sam walked  to the door of the building, watching as Dean drove them away. Entering, Gabriel was on him in seconds, kissing him hungrily. Sam chuckled when they parted, “We just saw each other earlier today.”

“What can I say? I missed you lots and lots,” Gabriel said.

“Are we ready?”

“Yep, just give the word.”

“And you’re sure you’ll be alright?”

“Of course, kiddo,” Gabriel said, “Don’t you trust me?”

“You know I do, but I know how you feel about standing up to your family.”

“You give me the strength I need, Sammy.” Sam gave him a disbelieving look, rolling his eyes, and Gabriel smiled sheepishly, “Too much?”

“Yeah, let’s just do this,” Sam said.

They walked over to where Garth was waiting for them, “Let’s get this over and done with so I can get home to Becky.”

Sam shuddered, “Stop, please.” Garth just shrugged.

Gabriel stepped inside the pentagram drawn on the floor, and turned to face them, “Okay, start it. I’ll signal you if I need you to pull me out early.”

“Right,” Sam said, and Garth started to chant in Latin.

 

Kevin and Carol were lying together, talking about various topics. She went very quiet for a moment, then said, “I don’t want to go back.”

“To the Enterprise?” Kevin said, “Then don’t, stay here.”

She rolled onto her side, locking eyes with him, “Kevin, I don’t know if I can.”

He looked away, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume…”

“No, Kevin,” She turned his face back towards her, “I didn’t mean I don’t want to stay. I mean, I don’t know if I can because… I don’t know if it will change the future. Everyone I care about could be gone, everything different.”

Kevin nodded, “Still… I wish-” The sound of a door opening and closing startled them, making them both jump.

Then Dean was knocking on his door, opening it and saying, “Hey, Kevin, we’re back… Oh. Hey.”

Carol pulled the blanket a little tighter around her and waved, smiling, “Hello.”

“Who are you?” Dean asked.

“This is Carol,” Kevin said, “She works on the Enterprise.”

“That’s…” Dean said, then stopped, turned, and walked out the door.


	12. I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Great song.

Dean popped his head into the room he and Cas shared. Cas was lying on the bed with Robbie, still fast asleep. He looked up when Dean waved his hand, and Dean whispered, “I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Cas asked softly.

“Enterprise,” Dean said, walking out. Kevin was out in the main room now, pants hastily pulled on.

“Dean, what are you doing?” He asked.

Carol walked out after him, fully clothed, “The Captain is hosting diplomats right now, you shouldn’t disturb him.”

“I’m not,” Dean said, “We are. Put a shirt on and let's go.”

Going stiff, Carol grated out, “No.”

“I’m not asking,” Dean said.

Kevin went over to her and grabbed her hand, “It’s alright Carol. Come on.”

 

Jim woke up to the chime of the door. He rolled over and groaned, “Who is it?”

“Dean,” came the call from the door.

Confused and somewhat worried, Jim got up and put on clothes, Spock already doing the same. Together, they went to the door. When it opened, Dean, Kevin, and Carol all stood there waiting. Jim shot Dean a questioning look, but moved aside so that they could enter. They all went over and sat at the small table in the kitchenette.

“What’s this all about?” Jim asked.

“I thought we had an agreement,” Dean said, “That none of your people and none of ours would cross over except those we approved of.” When Jim nodded, Dean continued, “Then what was she doing there, naked in bed with Kevin? She was not on the list, Jim. What if she screwed something up?”

“Calm down, Dean,” Jim said, “I knew Carol was there. She had a bit of a panic earlier and went through on accident.”

“And you let her stay?”

“Yeah, and apparently it was the right decision,” Jim said, grinning at Carol and Kevin.

“What about the time continuum? Maintaining the order and all that?”

“It is unlikely,” Spock said, “That them simply sleeping together would alter the fate of the universe.”

“We weren’t simply sleeping together,” Carol snapped suddenly, making them all jump and turn to her, “I… I felt happy for the first time in a long time.”

“What are you saying Carol?” Jim said.

“I’m saying, that if Kevin will have me, I would like to stay.” They were all silent.

“Would you have her?” Jim asked, eyes boring into Kevin.

Kevin was staring at Carol though, and didn’t look away as he answered, “I don’t know why you’d want me, but if that’s what you want, I’ll do everything I can to continue to make you happy.”

Dean had gone quiet, leaning against the counter, head down, “Won’t this mess everything up?”

“So long as Dr. Marcus does not use her knowledge to alter the past, things should progress in the same manner,” Spock said, “The door, and our traveling back and forth through it, is already a huge risk that could have detrimental effects on the time continuum, but I do not see anyone proposing that we discontinue that course.”

Dean and Jim looked at each other, and Jim said, “No, Spock, I don’t think anyone is suggesting that, and I agree with your conclusion. If Carol wants to stay, then she can. But Carol, you have to choose. Going back and forth between these times, it wouldn’t be good for you. If you choose to stay with Kevin, then stay.”

“I couldn’t see you again?” Carol asked, “Anyone aboard the Enterprise?”

“I didn’t say that,” Jim said, “Just think of us as distant relatives that you only go to visit on special occasions, the holidays and such.  Otherwise, you should be there, acclimating to your new life.”

“What about the rest of the crew?” Kevin said, “What will you tell them about Carol leaving?”

“We’ll say she chose to get off at port, and find her own way back,” Jim said.

“You think they’ll go for that?” Carol asked.

Jim held her gaze for a tense moment, before finally saying, “Yes.”

“Wow, I’m really that messed up?” Carol said. Kevin reached over and took her hand, squeezing it, and she gave him a small smile.

“Well, it sounds like it’s all decided then,” Jim said, “I guess you better go pack up your things.”

Carol stood and crossed over to Jim, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. There were tears in her eyes as she said, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone thinks that Dean was maybe a little bit of a dick or a hardass about Carol being there when she wasn't supposed to, just remember when Henry Winchester jumped through time, he died and their dad grew up believing he had been abandoned. I was thinking Dean might be a little sensitive about the time continuum...


	13. Did You Fall For A Shooting Star?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drops of Jupiter by Train.

It was almost morning by the time they got back from the Enterprise. They decided to forego sleep. Carol went into Kevin’s room and began cleaning. She was washing clothes, sweeping, mopping, redecorating, and tidying up so fast that by noon Dean was sure she’d have the whole bunker spotless. That was saying something, considering five men had been living there for the past couple of years. When Krissy got up, she made them all breakfast, which was delicious.

Around midmorning, Dean was starting to get worried about Sam though. He hadn’t come back yet, but he figured if he was with Gabriel, he was probably alright. Still, he couldn’t help worrying, and just when he was thinking about going out to look for him, the front door opened. Garth came in first, helping Gabriel, who looked paler and smaller than usual, and had one arm thrown over Garth’s shoulders for support.

Sam came in next, helping to hold up someone Dean didn’t recognize at first. The stranger’s face was turned away, into Sam’s shoulder, but when he faced Dean, he knew him immediately. Frozen to the spot, Dean found it difficult to breathe. Everyone had gone still, and it was completely quiet, until Cas came in with Robbie, who giggled at something Cas said.

It knocked Dean out of it, and he walked forward, “Adam!” When he reached them, he put a hand on each of his brothers’ shoulders, looking from one to the other in awe.

Adam looked up at him fearfully, “Dean…”

“Dean, he just got out of the Cage,” Sam said, “Let’s get him into the other room.”

“Right,” Dean said, ducking under Adam’s other arm and helping Sam get him into a bedroom. They helped him lay down on the bed.

Gabriel had stumbled in after them, and leaned against the wall next to them. Sam laid a reassuring hand on Adam’s shoulder, “Hey, you’re okay now. You’re out, and you’re safe here.”

Adam just had  a vacant look, but he nodded anyways. Turning to Gabriel, Sam nodded. Gabriel leaned over and pressed a hand to Adam’s forehead, and Adam’s eyes closed, his breathing leveling off, until he was in a deep sleep.

“Sweet dreams, kiddo,” Gabriel said before collapsing against Sam, who gathered him up and carried him to their room.

 

Everyone except Gabriel and Adam, who were sleeping, and Garth, who’d gone back to be with Becky, sat around the table. Dean and Sam had just finished explaining who Adam was and where he had been, and Sam told them how Gabriel had gone down into the Cage and retrieved Adam. They all sat in stunned silence.

“He was in the actual Hell?” Carol asked. Dean nodded and she grabbed Kevin’s hand, holding it tightly in hers.

“Is he going to be alright?” Kevin asked.

“He’s a Winchester,” Sam said, “Dean and I have both been to Hell and back, and we’re okay.” Kevin didn’t looked convinced.

“Besides, look at all the family he has to support him,” Dean said, looking at all of them, and thinking of the others not with them, but there all the same – _Bones Carol Charlie Gabriel Garth Jim Kevin Krissy Pavel Sam Scotty Spock Sulu Uhura_ – before letting his eyes settle on Cas, Robbie sitting in his lap.

Cas smiled at him, “Yes, Dean, it is good to have a family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take this moment to apologize to all of you for this, and to thank you. It's truly admirable that you have made it so far, and I commend you. There's at least on more part to this work, but I might split it into two if it starts getting terribly long. Thank you again. :)


End file.
